Walls of Ice
by xLunatic-nightmarex
Summary: A young girl appears in the snowy world of Celes,and she can't remember anything. She keeps having visions of a man she thinks is her "Father". But when things get tense for her and her new friends,will the young girl reveal her true power?
1. Chapter 1

Wall of Ice

"Ugh,w-where am I?" I groaned,rubbing my head.

As I sat up, a shiver ran my spine and I quickly looked around-eyes widening as I did. It looked as if the entire village and country had been covered in snow. Now I knew why I started shivering-I was just wearing a plain white shirt and brown shorts that went down to my knees.

The small, modest homes and buildings surrounding me looked like they were made out of brick and stone,but when I looked up, over them, I saw an enormous palace that looked almost like it was ade from ice, it was so pristine and fragile looking. I knew better then that,but it was fun to imagine,though. I felt something cold prick my hand, and I looked down and saw a snowflake as it melted against my skin. I looked up at the sky, and saw of them falling,continuing to blanket the ground.

"Hey you!" I heard someone call out above me. Not thinking they were calling me, I paid them no mind.

"Hey you, the girl in the middle of the road freezing her butt off!" I heard the same person call out again. I looked, no realizing that I was the one they were yelling to.

"Why are you just sitting there acting like a moron, catching your death?" They asked, appenrently shocked by seeing me sitting there. "Where am I?" I asked back up to her. "What? Alright,I'm coming down-wait right there!" She commanded. I looked around, as if I would have anywhere to run off to.

A few seconds later, I heard a door slam and saw a brown-haired woman running towards me, wearing a hooded coat with long sleeves and fur lining the outside trim of the sleeves and hood," Are you insane, kid?" She asked me as she came up.

"I-I don't know." I responded, my mind still dazed. "Huh,what do you mean "You don't know"? You'd obviously know why you'd be outside killing yourself." She told me.

"Where am I? Why is it so cold?" I asked,questions being the only thing I could really form on my mouth.

The woman kneeled down, and looked at me, "Come on,let's get you inside and warm you up." She told me,her silent stares able to asses what was wrong. As she led me toward the building she had come from, I could practically feel the hat eminating from it,and surprisingly,the closer we got,the more at peace I felt.

We got inside and the woman closed the door, and I was able to now see that she was a young-woman about mid-twenties and the fire that was going in the fire-place lit up her turquoise-colored eyes. She led me into the living-room and sat me down in a chair infront of the fire-place,setting a blanket in my lap,"Here, you warm up here for a little bit, 'kay?" She offered. As I looked at the blanket, I started realizing just how cold I really was. I quickly wrapped the blanket around me,tightly,crossing my legs up in the chair, to where all you could see now was my face sticking out,cheeks probably red and nose chapped.

"Where am I?" I asked her again. The woman looked over at me,"You're in the beautiful,yet cold country of Celes,where it snow's almost all the time." She explained.

'Celes,huh?' I thought.

A few minutes later, I had almost drifted off, When I heard a door open and close," I'm home!" I heard a man's voice yell out. "Hey,Toren!" I heard the woman yell back,sitting on a sofa to the right of me. "Oh hey,I thought you'd fallen asleep!" She told me,when she saw me stir.

"T-thank you for the blanket." I finally thanked her.

She waved it off, "No prob. You needed it more then I did." She replied,chuckling.

"Sis,who are you talking to?" I heard the man ask as he walked in the room. He paused when he saw me, "Oh,hi." He said,surprised when he saw my presence.

"I found her in the middle of the street, freezing,so I brought her inside to warm up." The woman said,getting up and walking into what looked like the kitchen. The man looked at me,"Hi,my name's Toren,and you?" He asked. I bowed slightly,not an easy task,considering I was still wrapped up in the blanket,"I am...um...I am?" I paused,thinking.

Toren chuckled," You know, your name should not be something you have to think about." He said. I looked at him,"I don't remember." I told him. "Huh?" He asked,confused. "I don't know my name." I said,looking down. "Apparently, the girl's lost her memory and can't remember anything." The woman yelled from the kitchen.

Toren walked over to me and kneeled down. He took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes,"It doesn't appear to be any signs of trauma." He explained,"It must be something else that causing it."

"Maybe she witnessed something traumatic, and that caused her mind to shut itself down." The woman suggested. I stood up,"I'm very sorry!" I apoligized, bowing at the waist, "I've probably overstayed my welcome-I'll just leave and let you very nice people get back to your lives!" I told them,starting to move towards the door. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist.

I turned my head and saw the woman looking at me, a look of determination yet a softness was hidden in her eyes as well,"I'm not letting you go back out there and die. You are staying here as long as you need to." She told me, sitting me back down in the chair.

Before I could argue,she started walking back to the kitchen,"By the way, the name's Sera,ok?" She told me,dissappearing into the other room.

I looked down in my lap,fidgeting with the blanket draped over the arm,"T-thank-you Miss Sera!" I yelled to her. She reappeared, holding a wooden spoon,"Sera. Just...Sera." She replied,pointing the spoon in my direction. My face reddened, "S-Sera then." I stuttered slightly.

She smiled," Alright then." She said and then went back into the kitchen.

Toren sighed,then chuckled,"Sis is crazy like that." He told me.

I laughed.

When my laughter died down,I looked around,observing the rest of the house. I saw the entry-way,which looked almost like an entry-way to an antique store-it had relics and antiques all cluttered up,but still it looked clean. The living-room was next to the entry-way,and it was sepearted by a wall and door frame. The living-room was kind of small,and there was a stair-case to the right,near where the kitchen was, and it led up to the second floor,and I could slightly see a library from where I was sitting.

I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Ser~a!" I heard a door slam and a loud voice call out.

I practically jumped,and turned around to see a girl with a short blond bob hair-cut and brown eyes wearing a coat that was a shorter style then what Sera wore,but it was still long enough that,with the front buttoned up,it looked like a dress on her,and she wore black leggings and black flat boots-so it looked like her legs were completly black.

She didn't notice me as she started looking around the room,her eye catching on Toren, "Toren~ Do you know where Sera is?" She asked.

"I'm right here,Aire,don't bug Toren." Sera said,appearing in the doorway.

"Sera!" Aire exclaimed,running towards her.

Sera stuck her hand out,stopping the young girl. "You said you'd meet me at my house for my piano lesson ten minutes ago and you were nowhere to be seen!" Aire pouted,struggling against Sera's strong hold. "Something came up." Sera replied,gesturing towards me.

The young girl looked over,looking surprised that see didn't see me earlier,and darted over to me,"Hi,I'm Aire Miretta,very nice to meet you!" She chirped,smiling. "It's nice to meet you,I am..." I said,trailing off."She's Mina!" Toren blurted out,suddenly. I said nothing and stared at the man,who was blushing at his sudden outburst,and apparently everyone else was silent as well. He looked around,"What?" He asked,his face red."

Sera sighed,"She's a friend of our's visiting." She explained.

Aire looked back at me,"Well any friend of Sera's is a friend of mine!" She smiled.

"Thank-you."I replied,"And you said she was giving you piano lessons?" "Yup! I'm going to become a famous piano player when I grow up!" Aire explained,thumping her chest,proudly. I giggled,softly,"That sounds really nice." I replied. Sera came back into the room,"Guy's! Lunch's is almost ready!" She told us. "I hope she's making her stew." Aire told me,"Her stew is almost famous around the whole village!" She squealed. 'Wow,I wonder just how amazing this stew is!' I thought. Everyone started walking towards the kitchen and I stood up to follow them,but I wasn't up long.

Right after I stood up,I started feeling very dizzy and a piercing sharp pain went through my head,"Aah!" I groaned,sinking down to my knees. I wasn't very aware of things around me at that point,but I could sense everyone gathered around me.

"Kid! Hey,are you alright?" I could hear Sera's voice,but it sounded muffled and far off.

Suddenly everything went white and I couldn't hear any sounds now at all. Suddenly, it was like I was watching a scene in a movie almost, I watched as a man was walking off,and he turned around to look at whoever was standing there,but I couldn't see his face,which was shadowed by light streaming through the trees,and I could see as he smiled kindly and mouthed something that I couldn't hear.

It was very strange for me,he seemed so familiar.

Suddenly,my eyes widened,"F-father?"

Hello,I'm Luna and this is chapter 1. of my new fan-fiction:Walls of Ice *echoing*

...Ok. That was weird. Anyway~ I'm very proud of how this is coming and I already have future chapters in mind,so hopefully I won't neglect this story like I did all my others! lol

Before I go,I'll have my little amnesiac say a word:

"U-um,if you read this story,please don't h-hesitate to r-review!" -she's so cute!-

*grabs ahold of her* Alright! To the next chapter!


	2. Chap2: Dreams of Ice

**Walls of Ice**

**Chap.2: Visions**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and it took a moment before they were able to focus properly. "Ugh, what happened?" I groaned, sitting up.

When I did, I realized I was now in a bed, a flower-patterned quilt covering me. I heard a door click open, "Aah, you're awake." I heard Sera's voice. "You had us pretty worried, kid." She chuckled, going over and standing next to the bed. :I'm sorry about that." I apoligized.

"There's no need to apoligize-it's not like you did it on purpose." Sera told me-lightly thumpping me on the head. "Anyway, I came to bring you this." She told me, holding a tray out towards me, a bowl sitting on top.

I took the tray,setting it on my lap. "I thought I'd bring some stew for you to eat. Are you hungry?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you." I replied, picking up the spoon in the bowl.

Sera started walking towards the door, "Ok, well if there's anything you need, just come and see me." She told me. "Ah! Thank you!" I replied.

She smiled and shut the door. I dipped the spoon in the stew and slowly sipped it. "Wow! It really is good!" I said.

I put the spoon down, resting it up against the side of the bowl, and looked out the window, 'What is going on?' I thought, sighing.

My head still hurt slightly, and I winced when it started throbbing slightly. Suddenly, a sharp ringing went through my ears and I clutched my head, ready for the worst. Everything went white, but now I found myself in a completely different room.

I looked around, "Wow, this room is huge!" I gasped, looking up at the humoungus arched ceiling.

All of a sudden, it sounded like someone started singing. "Who's that?" I wondered, as I wandered down the room, following the sound.

After walking down what seemed to be an endless hallway, I finally pinpointed where the singing was coming from.

The door was open ajar, and as I peeked through the gap, I could see a woman standing in front of a window-her back turned to me, wearing a long, flowing dress and a light sweater that I guessed went down to her mid-waist. From her position, I could see she had long, straight blond hair that almost touched the floor.

It was tugging at my mind to who she was, but I had an idea about her.

I opened the door, slightly, it creaking as I did so, catching the woman's attention, "Mama?" I asked, quietly.

"Ah! Fairen!" She stopped singing and turned around, but as soon as she turned around, everything dissappeared and I was once again laying back in Sera's bed.

"Fairen?" I wondered, that name like a foreign language on my lips. I picked up the tray, with the bowl, still laying in my lap, tossed my lags over the side of the bed and headed for the door.

'My name. My name!' I repeated over and over in my head as I walked out the door and towards the stairs. As I went down the slightly-spiraling staircase, I could hear Toren's voice in the living-room, "She actually has amnesia." I heard him say.

'Amnesia? Is that what it's called?' I thought. "She doesn't know anything about herself or why she's here." He added as I got to the bottom stair. When I did, they all turned their heads toward me.

I lifted the tray slightly, "Sorry, I wasn't able to finish it all. Even though I was hungry, I wasted the stew you made." I told her. Sera chuckled, "It's no problem, kid, you don't have to worry about it. You can just put it in the sink in the kitchen." She told me. "Alright." I nodded. I went into the kitchen and put the dishes into the sink, watching as the soap suds surrounded the dishes as they sunk into the water.

I walked back to into the living-room and sat down on the couch next to Sera. "Are you alright?" Toren asked me. I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine now." I replied. "Don't do that to us! Next time give us some warning!" Aire exclaimed, jumping up.

Toren smacked her arm and sat back down, "I think what Aire is trying to say is that if there's a next time, maybe you can give us some fore-shadowing of it." He explained, glaring down at Aire when he finished.

I nodded, "I'll try." I told him.

I looked down at my hands, "It was all so weird, even though he didn't say his name or come up to me, I knew he was my father-I don't know how- but I did. I also saw my mother." I explained. "In the same dream?" Sera asked.

I shook my head, "No, this was in another dream I had when I was upstairs." I replied.

"You had another episode?" Toren asked, sitting straight up now.

"Yeah, but this one was more detailed. Instead of just a little area where I could see the scene going on, this was full on- everywhere I looked there was something there." I explained.

"Where were you exactly?" Sera asked. "I don't know exactly, except that the room was huge! Arched ceiling and everything, and I heard this woman start singing, and as I go into the hallway, the hallway seemed almost endless!" I told them.

"Did you see the woman?" Aire asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but only the back of her, she was turned away from me, looking out a window, but when she turned around was when I came to." I replied, "But I know who she was."

"Who?" Sera asked. "I think it was my mother." I replied,looking back down.

"Really?" Sera exclaimed. "Yes, and she called my name when I came in the room." I said.

"Your name? What is it?" Aire asked, leaning forward.

"Fairen, that's what she called me." I smiled. "Fairen, has a nice ring to it." Sera laughed, putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled, "Thank you." I replied.

Suddenly, Aire jumped up, "Oh no! I was supposed to be home a hour ago!" She exclaimed.

She ran to the door, "Bye, guys! See you tomarrow!" She said,opening the door as she did.

"Bye, Aire." Sera replied lazily, waving her hand. I giggled, "Goodbye, Aire." I told her as she bolted out the door.

The door clicked as it was shut and the room became silent again.

Sera stood up and clapped her hands, "Alright, maybe we should get to bed, it's gotten pretty late after everything's that happened." She told us.

Toren stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I guess you're right, sis." He replied. He walked towards the stairs, "Night guys." He told us. "Night." Sera said. "Good-night, Toren." I told him.

As he dissapeared into his room, Sera led me upstairs, towards a room near the end of the hallway, "You can sleep here for right now," She told me, "we never actually thought we'd need another room, but it came in handy." She laughed.

"Thank you, Sera." I told her. She shook her head, "You don't need to thank us, it's no problem to us." She smiled.

She turned to go back to her room, "See you tomarrow." She said. "Good-night." I replied.

I opened the door, and went in the room, even though I actually wasn't very tired.

Me: Hi again! It's me Luna, with Fairen! Yes her name is revealed! w

Fairen: Miss Luna, my name is not that exciting. ^^;

Me: *glomps Fairen* Oh my little Fairen, of course it is! I've been hiding it for two chapters now and now everyone knows it!

Fairen: *sweatdrops* Oh Miss Luna. *laughs nervously*

Me: Read and review and Fairen will dress in a gothic lolita dress just for you! :9

Fairen: Huh? Uh, Miss Luna, can't we discuss this first? ^^;

Me: :I No.


End file.
